


Tree Traditions

by orphan_account



Series: Otayuri New Year's Fic Week 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Tree, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, OtayuriNewYear2018, Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Somehow Yuri Plisetsky could make anything into a competition.That’s how Yuuri, Victor, and Otabek ended up at Yakov’s house at 6 pm on New Year’s Eve.





	Tree Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Novogodnaya Yolka is a traditional Russian New Year's Tree! :)

Somehow Yuri Plisetsky could make anything into a competition.

That’s how Yuuri, Victor, and Otabek ended up at Yakov’s house at 6 pm on New Year’s Eve.

It all started the day before after practice.

“I’m so excited for my first Russian New Year!” Yuuri gushed to Yuri as they opened their lockers. “Victor and I decided to decorate our Novogodnaya Yolka purple and blue, like our exhibition skate!” Yuuri was spinning around the locker room like Minako-sensei, with that crazed look in his eye he got sometimes when he talked about Victor. Yuuri said that was just called “being in love.” Yuri said it made him wanna gag.

“Well, I’m sure Otabek and I will have a _much_ cooler tree than anything you and the old man could design,” Yuri spat. “Yakov is taking us to the tree farm right now and we are going to pick out the biggest, coolest tree there is!”

Yuuri’s expression changed to one of confusion. He forced a laugh, “oh, Yurio, I’m sure both of our trees will look great, ne? Relax, it’s the holidays!”

Yuri was not convinced. He knew he needed to bring out the big guns. As the pair exited the locker room, Yuri noticed Victor waiting for Yuuri in the lobby. “Oi, old man!” he called out.

“Yuuuuurio! To what do I owe this pleasure?” the charming Russian said with a wink.

“Cut the crap, old man! Katsudon said that you two were going to have the best New Year’s Tree! But I think me and Otabek are going to have the best tree!”

“I never said that…” Yuuri started.

“So anyway I was thinking we need an outsider’s opinion to tell us who has the best tree.”

“That’s a great idea, Yurio! We can decorate our trees, and Yakov can judge! It’ll be a couple vs. couple showdown!”

Yuri turned red. “Otabek and I aren’t a…”  
“Oh, Yurio, still playing the ‘just friends’ game are we?” Victor laughed. Anyway, we’ll be at Yakov’s with our tree this evening! Удачи!”

Victor and Yuuri showed up at Yakov’s door with a 6 ft. plastic tree, with silver and gold branches instead of the traditional green.  Meanwhile, Yuri had picked a stately pine tree, 10 ft tall that reached all the way to Yakov’s ceiling. Victor grinned a heart-mouthed grin “Yakov! Happy New Year!” Seated behind the counter, Yakaov grunted, “Hello, Vitya,” and took a swig of what appeared to be alcohol out of his glass.

“I take it Yuri didn’t warn you about our little competition?” Victor laughed as he walked in and set his tree down in the living room.

“Hurry up!” Yuri barked. “Me and Beka are waiting!” On cue, stood up from the couch and extended his hand. “Good evening Victor, Yuuri.”

Yuuri Katsuki sat the giant box of ornaments down in front of their tree. “Okay, Yurio, I guess we’re ready.”

“Okay, I’m gonna set a timer on my phone. We have 1 hour each to create a bomb tree. Then Yakov will pic the winner.” Yuri fumbled with his phone. “Alright. 3, 2, 1, go!”

(1 Hour Later)

Yakov walked slowly in a figure eight around each tree, looking up and down at the decorations with a discerning eye. Despite being slightly tipsy, he was taking his role as judge quite seriously. He knew if he didn’t Yuri would jump on him. Literally.

The two trees couldn’t be more different. Victor and Yuri’s was beautiful, with purple and blue ribbons, gold pearl strands, and glittering orb ornaments. Yuri and Otabek’s tree, however, was the epitome of, well, Yuri. Garlands of leather, tiny, stuffed lions and tigers between the branches, leopard print ornaments, yellow lights, and a truckload of black tinsel.

“Well, I have to say, based on creativity and originality, Yuri and Otabek win.”

“YESSS! In your face, old man and pig! Beka we won!!!!” Yuri jumped up into Otabek’s arms and planted a kiss on Otabek’s jaw. Otabek nearly dropped Yuri as he pulled back, a crimson blush growing on his face.

“What was that about ‘just friends, Yuri?” Victor chuckled.

“Ah, Beka, I’m so sorry!” Yuri said, as he backed away from his friend.

Otabek grabbed the boy’s arms and pulled him in into a kiss on the lips.

“Congratulations, Yura,” he said with a smile. “And Happy New Year.”


End file.
